Blue Rabbit
by SorensonShinigami
Summary: Before Michael kicks Lucifer out of heaven he gives him to things: a kiss and a blue stuffed rabbit toy. Michael/Lucifer . Maybe I'll put some smut in later chapters. Angelcest. And an adorable Gabriel in chapter 2. WARNINGS FOR CHAP. 4
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, brother." I remember Michael telling me. Of course, he wasn't really sorry. If he were he would've let me stay. Did I really deserve this? It sure didn't feel like it. He gently touched my arm, trying to comfort me. I jerked my head to the side. I wasn't about to let him see the tears that are flowing steadily down my cheeks, that would show I was weak. If I showed I was weak, well, he would win. I couldn't let him win. It was so unfair, being kicked out of heaven for what I did. Even now, I still don't think it's that bad, in the grand scheme of things.I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay right where I was, with Michael. He would never admit it, but we had some pretty great times there. Especially when we were together. I was just a kid in his eyes, but that didn't stop him from loving me the way he did. For a moment, guilt overtook me and I was tempted to throw his arms around him, tell him how I really felt, cry into his shoulder. But I didn't.

Michael sighs. He put his hand on my cheek, turning my face towards his. I notice he's crying, but that didn't mean anything. After all, why would he care? He only wanted me for sex, right? I didn't flinch as he filled the gap between our tear-stained faces, kissing me softly, compassionately. I can't remember him ever kissing me like that before, usually he was rough, controlling. I couldn't help but hold the kiss and close my eyes, hoping he never lets go. But he does. After a few blissful minutes, he pulls away, brushing a strand of hair from my face. "I really am sorry." His voice is soft, choked. I hadn't realised how hard he'd been crying before I heard him speak.

"Please don't make me go." I whisper desperately, knowing full well he won't change his mind. Michael smiles sadly, pulling something out of his jacket, and handing it to me. Looking at the object in my hands, I'm confused. I'm holding a stuffed toy rabbit, something meant to be owned by a child, no doubt. It's fake fur is a pale blue and it's dark eyes are large and lonely. Looking at it I choke back a sob, as Michael pulls me into a tight hug.

"If you ever need to talk brother, pray for me. I'll listen." Michael whispers, letting me go. The next thing I know, I'm falling, still clutching the toy like my life depends on it. The pain is intense, my very grace is burning, and I feel my power fading. I dare to glance one more time at the sky, at my former home, at my brother. "I'll listen" he said. But he never did. Not once in all the times I prayed for him, did he answer me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since I didn't credit my awesome friend for the last chapter, I'mma do this now! Thank you Cass! (yes, I have a friend named Cass. lucky me) He recovered my whole chapter 2 when I deleted it by accident! Oh lookie here, a Gabriel in my fic. Welp.. here we go**

Sometime during the fall, I blacked out, which I am grateful for. I knew the further I fell the worse the pain would get. I remember hitting the ground, catching the first glimpse of the place I would learn to call home, but I honestly wasn't awake until a few weeks into my stay. My eyes fluttered open, and my face burned from the heat. I had always been used to my own cold aura, but the ice was melted by the fiery walls. This truly was hell.

As I sat up, a sharp pain courses through my bones, but I ignore it. I can't see the bars of my cage but I know I'm trapped. Tears form in my eyes, but never reach my cheeks. I have to stay strong. I can't break. I wander around my prison for a while - was it days? Years? - before I notice that I am clutching something with an iron grip. Numbly, I look at my hand, and choke back a cry of grief. Grasped in my hand is the blue rabbit that Michael gave me, and I am reminded of his promise.

I sink to my knees and close my eyes in prayer._ Micheal?_ I think._ Can you hear me? I am so sorry!_ Please, I need to see you. I pause, waiting for a response. After a few moments, I start again. _ Micheal! It's so lonely down here. Just talk to me!_ He doesn't. I figure at the time, maybe he's busy, so I ignore it. I'll try again in a few millenia. So I close my eyes.

The next time I try talking to Michael is no more successful. _Brother? Are you there? I need someone to talk to! I need you! I haven't forgotten, Michael, please, speak to me!_ Silence. I wipe tears from my eyes, I've never felt so alone. Sighing, I lay down and stare at the ceiling, wondering if he can even hear me.

I'm desperate now. It's been too long since I have seen my older brother. I know I should be angry, but I just feel empty inside. _Michael?_ Even the voice inside my head is tentative. I'm almost certain he won't answer me._ Brother, I need to talk to you. I am so lonely_. As expected, there was no answer. Whimpering, I stumbled to the corner of my cage, curling up in a ball, and sobbing.

That night, for the first time in my life, I dreamt. I dreamt I was back in Heaven with my brothers. For a second, I thought Michael had rescued me, that I was out of the cage. But then I saw Gabriel standing beside me. He was so young, just as he had been when I left. I knew that he would have aged in the time I was gone. I smile at him, looking into those golden eyes, but he turns and walks down the hall, into an ominous mist. I try to run after him, but my legs won't work. Desperately, I call out his name. He turns around, and flashes me his signature grin as his golden eyes meet mine. "Believe" he says, before disappearing into the mist.

I wake with a start, drenched in cold sweat. I can tell that something isn't right. There is light seeping from new cracks in the ceiling, cracks that are only growing. For the first time in so many years I see daylight. I know I should be excited, happy, but I'm not. I still don't feel anything but the fear that had consumed me for so long, but as I step out of my fiery prison, only one thought crosses my mind. "I'm free." And I am still clutching the blue rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got out of the cage, I knew the first thing I'd have to do is find a vessel. Ideally I'd have chosen Sam Winchester, but he said no, so it looked like I had to find someone else. I chose Nick. Nice guy, really, but none of that matters. Once I had a vessel, I headed to the nearest hotel. I needed someplace to stay, somewhere where I'd be alone. I got my key and locked myself in the room. This wasn't right. Every moment I spent on Earth was worse than Hell. I'm aware of tears staining my cheeks but I don't do anything about it. I don't want to. My pain is keeping me alive.

Suddenly I am struck by an idea. I reach down and put my hand in Nick's coat, smiling softly as my hand brushes against the velvety fur of the toy rabbit. I take it out of the jacket and place it carefully on the bed before resuming my search. The next thing my fingers touch is the cold metal of my archangel blade, a blade that could end this once and for all. I sit on the bed, using one trembling hand to hold the sword to my throat the other to shield the rabbit's eyes. I know it's childish, but I feel as if I shouldn't let that toy see me kill myself. My breaths are unsteady as I call my brother's name in my head. I want Michael to see this. I want him to see how much suffering he has caused me._ My blood is on your hands, big brother. Come and see. Come and see what you have done! _I scream to him.

I squeeze my eyes shut and thrust the blade towards my throat, ready to savour the burning pain, contrasting with the ice-cold dagger, but just as the sharp tip was about to pierce my skin, there is a flash of light strong enough to see through my closed eyelids. A strong hand grasps my wrist, it's palm warm with grace. "Stop" says a familiar voice, and I open my eyes, not daring to trust them.. Did he really still care for me, after all these years, after all those unanswered prayers? I had to believe that he still did, as I gaze into his silvery eyes. "Michael…" I whisper "You came."


	4. Chapter 4

I feel MichaelOf course I did you never answer me?Why do you ignore me, brother, when I need you the most?d better have a good answer, I think as he strokes my cheek radio doesnt answer.s telling the truth as he wipes the tears off my face.

He presses his lips against mine in a gentle kiss that lasted only a few seconds before he pulls away. "I missed you so much, little brother." He says. I can feel his breath on my neck as his mouth descends on it. I can't help but smile as his hand slides up under my vessel's shirt. I cherish the moment as his warm fingers trail over my chest. Michael grins slyly before attacking my lips in a brusing kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth when I gasp. After a few minutes he breaks the kiss, and removes my shirt with one quick motion, pressing his parted lips against my naked torso. He runs a skilled tongue over my nipple, causing me to inhale sharply, groaning as he grinds his hips against mine.

He unzips my jeans, and pulls them off. I shudder slightly as he palms my erection, covered only by the thin fabric of my boxers. "Michael..." I whine. "You are wearing too much."He smiles and snaps his fingers, leaving him completely nude. I can't help but stare. I don't see his vessel, a young man with dark hair, but instead, I am gazing at the man I know and love- my brother Michael.

He hooks a finger under the elastic of my boxers, and slides them off, looking me dead in the eye. "It's been too long since we have done this, Lucifer."

I nod, mewling helplessly as he takes me in his mouth, teasing me with his expert tongue. I tangle my fingers in that dark hair, moaning as he skillfully sucks my cock, and can't help but whine when he pulls back. He just chuckles and holds two fingers in front of my mouth, which I eagerly take, using my tongue to coat them in saliva. When he deems them wet enough, he removes them and flips me over. Being my first time having sex in a vessel, I was utterly unprepared for what would follow.

As he slowly pushed the first finger in, I hurt, but I had lived in Hell for a good portion of my life so it was bearable. When he inserted the second finger, however, I damn near lost it. I let out a cry that was somewhere between a scream and a moan, and before my body had adjusted to this alien feeling, he began moving them.

At first it was gentle thrusts, in and out, but then he curled his fingers. "Ah~ Micheal!" The moan tore from my throat without my permission, and it seemed to encourage him.

"You like that, Luce?" He asks, doing it again, eliciting a loud 'yes' from me, and an uncharacteristic smirk from him. "Good boy." He says, hitting my sweet spot once more with his fingers before removing them. I turn to glare at him over the loss of contact, but he kisses me before I can say anything. " I got something better for you, Luci, if you'll beg for it."

I is not something I usually do, but the pleasure Michael had given me would be worth it. "Please" I whine. I can feel his cock pressing against my stretched hole, ready to take me.

"Please, what, baby brother?" He whispers in my ear.

I let out a small whimper as I reply "Please, Michael, I need you inside of me!" He smiles and sheathes himself in me immediatley, not bothering to stop and give me time to adjust. Right away he's thrusting against my prostate, and I'm screaming for him. Every one of his thrusts is matched with the raising of my hips, forcing him onto me.

As he starts stroking my cock, I curl my fingers around the bed sheets, gripping the like my life depends on it. I'm close and I can tell Michael is too. I moan his name once more before cumming over the sheets. I collapse, exhausted, as Michael finishes inside of me, filling me with his seed. We lay still for a few moments, panting, before he pulls out, and lays beside me.

"Sleep, Lucifer." He whispers, running his fingers through my hair.

"I don't-" I begin to protest, my voice hoarse, but he cuts me off.

"Trust me, Luce, after sex like that, even you are going to need sleep." He says with a chuckle. I smile, closing my eyes, and letting sleep claim me for the first time.


End file.
